Annoying Conan
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Annoying Conan
1. Thú nhận

**Tác giả**: ShinJinIchi23

**Dịch giả**: Wings89

**Link đến fic gốc**: fanfiction .net/s/5988592/1/Annoying_Conan

**Disclaimer:** Nhân vật của Gosho, nội dung của tác giả, phần phăng thêm là của dịch giả ( nếu chờ lâu wá mà tác giả ko viết tiếp). -

***  
**  
Chap 1: Confession - Thú nhận  
**

Conan nhìn quanh quất khắp nhà tiến sỹ Agasa, nhưng chẳng nhìn thấy Haibara đâu cả. Chỉ còn 1 nơi duy nhất mà cậu biết chắc cô bé tóc nâu đỏ này có thể ở: Tầng hầm.

- Haibara? _ Conan gọi lớn ngay khi đặt chân xuống cầu thang.

- Gì, Kudou?_ Haibara hỏi mà ko thèm quay đầu lại. Cô ấy vẫn đang bận rộn với những dữ liệu nghiên cứu riêng mình.

- Cậu đang làm gì vậy?_ Conan ngồi xuống bên cạnh cô.

- Thuốc giải._ Haibara trả lời.

-Ah,... Haibara?

- Gì, Kudou?

- Sao cậu cứ hay mỉa mai tớ vậy?

- Tôi thích.

- Ah,..biết rồi...Uhm, Haibara..?_ Conan lập lại tên cô, và lần này, cô bé đã ngừng type phím mà quay lại nhìn cậu.

- Giờ là cái gì nữa? _ Haibara gầm gừ.

- Cậu thích thịt nướng ko?

- Không.

- Cá?

- Đỡ hơn.

- Rau quả?

- Có.

- Haibara?

- Rốt cuộc là cậu muốn gì, Kudou? _ Haibara đập tay lên bàn phím, có vẻ Conan đã đẩy cô đi quá giới hạn sự chịu đựng.

- Cậu biết nấu ăn ko?_ Conan hỏi lại.

- Tôi có thể nấu một nồi thuốc độc, nếu là nấu cho cậu._ Haibara trả lời với vẻ châm biếm quen thuộc.

- Đồ dã man!...À...uhm, Haibra?

- Cái gìiiiii?_ Haibara gần như hét lên vì phiền toái.

- Cậu có thích ai ko?- Conan hỏi mà ko suy nghĩ.

- Ko phải việc của cậu.

- À..vậy thì...Haibara...?

- Ôi trời, tôi ghét cậu._ Haibara đập tay vào trán mình một cách kích động.

- Tớ thích cậu.

- Cái gì?

- Haibara...

- Cậu có bị gì ko vậy, Kudou-kun?_ Haibara hỏi lại, giọng nói có phần lo lắng và sự hoài nghi loé lên trong đôi mắt.

- Ko có gì, ý tôi ...giống như cái tên của cậu đấy._ Conan trả lời và mỉm cười như một gã khùng. Haibara gần như rớt ạch xuống cái ghế của mình.

- Đừng ở đây quấy rối nữa, tớ đang bận._ Cô nói và nhìn ra cửa, gương mặt đỏ bừng giận dữ.

- Haibara...?

- Tớ có thể giết cậu bây giờ đấy, Conan._ Haibara nguyền rủa trong hơi thở đứt quãng vì tức giận.

- Tớ hôn cậu được ko?_ Conan hỏi, và mỉm cười ngượng ngùng. Còn quai hàm của Haibara thì dài thượt ra và đông cứng lại.

- Cậu có muốn thử loại thuốc độc mạnh hơn APTX 4869 ko?

- Haibara..._ Conan kiên nhẫn gọi tên cô lần nữa. Lần này, nó nhẹ nhàng và đầy chân thành. Và trước khi Haibara trả lời, một cái gì đó mềm mại và ấm áp đã chạm vào môi cô.

- Cái...ii..?

- Haibara, tớ...yêu cậu...

- !


	2. Đi với tôi

**Chap 2: Go with me - Đi với tôi**

Sau khi thú nhận điều đó...Ừmh...Một cục u bự chảng trên đầu và một dấu tay màu đỏ chót ịn trên mặt chàng thám tử nhí tội nghiệp... Yep, Cảnh tiếp theo bắt đầu như vậy đó

- Haibara, đi chơi với tớ nhé.

- Lạy Chúa, Kudou-kun, cậu bị điên hả?_ Haibara hỏi với giọng hoài nghi. Cô ấy vừa mới đập cậu một trận đây thôi, và bây giờ...? Cái gì?

- Uh, tớ điên vì yêu đấy.

- Kudou, tớ nghĩ cậu cần một bác sỹ tâm thần.

- Ko, tớ cần cậu.

- Tớ ko thích cậu_ Cô nói dối ( rõ ràng!), và bắn một cái nhìn toé lửa về phía Conan. Chắc chắn có gì đó không đúng đang xảy ra với cậu ta.

- Uhm, được thôi._ Conan dừng lại đột ngột_ Nhưng Haibara...?

- Gì nữa?

- Tớ sẽ ko từ bỏ đâu.

- Ôi không..._ Haibara đập tay vào trán rên rỉ.

= Sáng hôm sau=

Haibara hi vọng mọi thứ sẽ trở lại bình thường khi cô thức dậy.

Nhưng ko.

Cô nhìn thấy một bức thư cột chung với một quả bóng đỏ, và kẹp ngoài cửa sổ.

"Cậu là tất cả với tớ, Ai"

Haibara dụi mắt, và lập tức gương mặt trở nên cau có cáu kỉnh.

" Kudou, điều chết tiệt nào đang xảy ra với cậu?"

Cô gầm lên, ném bỏ cái bề ngoài lạnh lùng trầm tĩnh vốn có để mặc quần áo một cách vội vã.

==Tại trường học==

( Ai-chan đang rất rất rất kiên nhẫn...)

- Đi chơi với tớ nhé?

- Ko_ Haibara trợn tròn mắt.

- Kết hôn thì sao?

- Kudou, cậu có bị xe tông hay té sông ko vậy?_ Haibara gào lên kích động.

- Tớ chỉ muốn cậu đi chơi với tớ_ Conan thú nhận với đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh tia hi vọng giấu sau gọng kính đen to đùng.

- Thôi nào, tớ sẽ mua anh đào cho cậu?

- Tôi ko thích anh đào.

- Không à?

- Dâu rừng nhé?

- Cậu có muốn chết ko?_ Haibara hỏi lại với giọng nghiêm trọng và gương mặt như muốn giết người

Conan bật cười rạng rỡ.

- Tớ thích cậu, tớ biết cậu cũng vậy mà.

Haibara bỏ qua những cảm xúc rối loạn trong lòng, và bây giờ Conan chỉ khiến cô cảm thấy cực kỳ phiền phức.

" Quên đi, tôi chỉ hỏi là cậu có muốn chết hay ko thôi".

Cô mỉa mai, đôi mắt mở to hăm doạ.

1 giờ sau==

- Haibara?

- Giờ là cái gì nữa, Kudou?

- Chỉ có tôi, hay là chúng ta sẽ kết hôn?

- Chỉ có cậu thôi.

- Aww, tớ cảm thấy bị hắt hủi đấy_ Conan cau mày_ Cậu đã từ chối tớ 14 lần.

Haibara tròn mắt. Sốc.

- Cậu đếm hả?

15' sau==

_"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
Just like you!"  
_  
( Những đoá hồng đỏ  
Hoa violet xanh  
Đường thì ngọt lịm  
Giống như em )

Conan ngân nga bài thơ ( ko biết chôm của ai ), lẩn quẩn trước mặt Ai-chan chờ đợi.

Haibara bắn trả cậu một tia nhìn nguy hiểm. Cô nghiến răng, và...

_"The roads are icy  
The trees are dying  
Leave me alone  
Or soon you'll be crying"_

( Những con đường băng giá  
Hàng cây đang héo tàn  
Hãy để tôi yên  
Hoặc cậu sẽ sớm phải khóc đấy!)

Cô nàng đáp trả với vẻ lạnh tanh và đe doạ. Conan tái xanh mặt mày, nhưng...cậu vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc ( lỳ + liều mà ). Cậu ho húng hắng và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Haibara

_"Halloween's scary  
Witches can fly  
Your lips look quite lonely  
Would they like to meet mine?"_

( Halloween đáng sợ  
Phù thuỷ có thể bay  
Đôi môi em trông khá cô đơn  
Liệu chúng muốn gặp tôi chăng?"

Quai hàm Haibara lại thuỗn ra một cách kỳ cục. Mặt cô đơ lại.

" Thế này là quá nhiều. Cậu ta bị cái gì vậy?"

Cô nắm chặt tay và nhìn cậu bằng gương mặt hầm hầm bốc khói.  
_  
"Pumpkins are orange  
Fresh blood is red  
If you use that line again  
I'll have your head."_

( Bí ngô màu da cam  
Máu tươi mang màu đỏ  
Nếu cậu lập lại lần nữa  
Tôi sẽ cắt đầu cậu)

Haibara quắc mắt nhìn cậu với thần thái y hệt ma quỷ. Conan đành đứng dậy sau một chút nao núng. Cậu vò vò mái tóc rối, thất vọng.

" Lần thứ 22 bị từ chối", Conan lẩm bẩm.

" I'll be your crying shouuulllder, I'll be your love suiciiide!"_ Conan hát ầm ỹ với chất giọng như một dàn hoà tấu xài toàn nhạc cụ hỏng, và tệ hơn, cậu ta đang lẽo đõ sau lưng Ai.

- Lạy Chúa, ngưng hát ngay!

"And I'lll beee better when I'm older, I'lll beee the greetesttt faaaannnnnnnnnnn" .. Á..Huỵch...

Haibara nhìn qua vai mình và mỉm cười tự mãn.

- Đau nhỉ, Kudou?

- Uhm_ Conan lồm cồm đứng dậy_ And. I..._ Lập tức bị cắt ngang bằng một tiếng hét.

- Tớ ko muốn nghe cậu tra tấn lần nữa. Dừng ngay!

- Vậy thì, đi chơi với...

- KHÔNG!

- Được rồi, đây là lần thứ BA-MƯƠI-LĂM!

Im lặng.

- Cậu vẫn đếm à?

Ăn trưa, ở một góc trong quán ăn nhanh==

- Đi chơi với tớ nhé?

- Không.

- 49._ Conan thở dài.

Dừng lại.

- Haibara, cậu ổn chứ?

- Ổn.

- Nhìn cậu ko ổn chút nào. Có gì à?

- Ko.

- Nhìn tớ này.

- Ko, đi đi.

- Tớ sẽ ko đi nếu cậu chưa cho tớ biết có chuyện gì.

- Kudou, cậu thật phiền phức.

- Cậu biết tại sao mà. Có nói hay ko?

- Không.

- Ehhh, Haibara. Nói đi.

- Ko có gì. Một gã nào đó vừa mới nói..thật xấu xí...

Dĩ nhiên đây là một câu châm biếm mỉa mai, nhưng Conan ko nhận ra.

- Thằng mù nào thế? Cậu có biết bao nhiêu người mong được nắm tay cậu ko hả?

Conan bước tới và nắm chặt lấy những ngón tay lạnh giá của cô. Qúa bất ngờ khiến Haibara như đông cứng lại.

- Và muốn được ôm cậu..._ Conan vòng cánh tay qua eo cô bé. Haibara đơ mặt ra như một cô ngốc.

- ...Hôn cậu..._ Conan tiếp tục thì thầm dịu dàng bên tai cô, đôi mắt mở trừng trừng vì ngạc nhiên và bối rối. Trán họ gần như chạm vào nhau.

Conan đột nhiên kéo cô đi và cười ranh mãnh.

" Cậu tưởng tớ sẽ hôn cậu lần nữa hả?"

Haibara cúi đầu giấu đi gương mặt đang bừng đỏ vì xấu hổ.

" Thực ra..tớ cũng vậy"_ Conan nhìn cô bé, thừa nhận _" Nhưng tớ e lại lãnh một dấu tay đỏ chói vào mặt lần nữa"

Haibara ngẩng đầu lên và chuyển cho cậu một nụ cười chế nhạo.

" Cậu hiểu tôi rõ đấy, Kudou"

- Vậy nên...cậu sẽ đi chơi với tớ nhé?_ Conan lại nở một nụ cười hi vọng.

Cô bé lại đập tay vào trán mình, rền rĩ tuyệt vọng.

" Grhhh, đồ rắc rối!"- Haibara gào lên trong đầu.

- KHÔNG!

- Lần thứ 50!

-...

****


End file.
